doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Episode title change
Hi everyone. I have a question which I would like to pose to all of you. Back in the early 60's, each episode was given it's own title, instead of just being called 'Part One' or 'Part Two' of an overall title. Now, this has been repeated during the last few years, with episodes like Aliens of London / World War Three and Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways. I think we should merge the pages for both episodes together, into an overall title, as has been done with the Hartnell stories. However, there are reasons both for and against this move. REASONS FOR: *matches up with the Hartnell stories *more politically correct *they are produced as one story, not as two REASONS AGAINST: *the BBC lists them as separate (on DVDs etc.) *the Tardis Index File lists them as separate *some people might be confused I was thinking maybe something like choosing an overall title, and merging both pages into that, and then noting that this encompasses both episodes. For example, Aliens of London would be for both Aliens of London and World War Three, and would make note of that on the page. And therefore World War Three would redirect to Aliens of London. What are your thoughts? Tardis1963 02:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) *I've never been one for political correctness, if anything it would make things more confusing. From what I've read on Gallifrey Base, there are some new series episodes in which some fans prefer one title while other fans prefer the other. If anything, we should just put an "/" on the title. Such as "Aliens of London/World War Three". Granted, some titles work better than the other but it's never been established which title is the official one, if there is any at all. At least when it comes to the Hartnell era stories, we have official overall titles (granted some have multiple like "An Unearthly Child" or "100,000 BC" etc...) I'd just leave it as it is for right now and see where it goes from there.Time Lord Enthusiast 02:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I've uploaded images of the Doctor Who Magazine list of stories and the numbers that they assign them. They don't count "Shada", they count "The Trial of a Time Lord" as one story, and they count "Aliens of London/World War Three" as one story. But... I'm with Time Lord Enthusiast, although we do have one point of disagreement. These stories most certainly DO have official titles and numbers. The BBC MAKES the show, they NAME the episodes, and they NUMBER the episodes. THEY ARE THE FINAL WORD. My DVD of "The Leisure Hive" is numbered BY THE BBC as Story #110. Why not #109? Because they count "Shada" as Story #109! I've also uploaded a pic of the back of "The Trial of a Time Lord" box set. THE BBC has the stories numbered on the back as "Story Nos. 144, 145, 146, 147". Four stories, NOT one. These are THE BBC NUMBERS for these stories and therefore are the OFFICIAL NUMBERS for these stories, irregardless of how Doctor Who Magazine or anyone else has them listed. The same goes for the new series. That being said, my opinion is this: While the DWM list isn't official, I've got no problem with an alternative list (or lists). Making your own lists is part of the fun of being fans. Being a US fan of a British show, I'm used to dual monetary systems, dual systems of measurement, different spellings of the same word, etc. I'm unfortunately even used to dual release dates on Doctor Who DVDs! Having dual numbers for the same story or combined names for episodes doesn't bother me in the least. In ending, I think you should do your lists and your numbering anyway you damn well please. I do feel that if you use a numbering/naming system different from the BBC that you should explain the differences to avoid confusion. You might even add a link to an "official" list that uses the BBC names and numbers. Just please don't try to tell me that "The Key to Time" is one story. RAIDERCLEM 12:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC)